Demigods
Demigods in Zuul have a special set of pros and cons depending on who their divine parent is. Zeus *Resistance to Lightning. Scales up. Levels 5-10 resist 5, 10-15 resist 10, 15-20 resist 15. 21-30 immunity. *-2 on charm effects and will defense from charm based attacks *Water vulnerable 5 *With a perception check, they can sense storms and any that had happened within the last few weeks. *At paragon can summon a lightning bolt as a daily, at level 15 encounter, at epic they can summon storms as a weekly action Poseidon *Resistance to Water. Scale up. Levels 5-10 resist 5, 10-15 resist 10, 15-20 resist 15. 21-30 immunity *Bonus to endurance for staying in water + 5, increases to +10 at level 10. At level 20 becomes fully aquatic and can breath in water *Vulnerable 5 fire *Vulnerable 5 lightning *Slower on land. always classed as in heavy armor. In water has normal speed as swim regardless of armor. *Perception check to sense what ever ship, or animal last entered the water. At epic can cause hurricanes and earthquakes once a week. Hades *Resistance to radiant. Scale up. Levels 5-10 resist 5, 10-15 10. levels 15-20 resist 15. 21-30 immunity *Vulnerability necrotic 5 *+2 on defenses from shadow attacks *If close to or in a graveyard, the dead could rise on a percentile chance. *Perception to sense death. *Darkvision *Can deem the value of materials with perception or dungoeneering *Must slay all undead. Must make a saving throw to resist actually attacking. Ares *Immunity to fear *Intimidate uses strength *Scaling resistance to charm effects and saves. 5-10 + 2, 10-15 +4 15-20 +6 *Must make saving throw to not join in on a combat *Can make a perception check to sense combat and effects. This increases in power over time. Athena *+2 to intelligence *+2 to insight and perception *Inspires troops and inspiring warlords gain bonus of additional +2 to heals. Apollo *All can use bows + gains bow expertise for free. *Once per week, at the cost of a healing surge can turn five arrows into golden arrows. These arrows count as radiant and deal +1 damage per tier. *Bonus to heal + 4 *Have seer powers *Perception to sense music in area within the last few hours. Aphrodite *Immunity to charm effects *+2 bonus to charm powers and those hit with a charm effect that requires a saving throw suffer a -2 on it. *Charisma + 2 *Strength - 2 *Diplomacy + 2 *Perception to sense love or relationships or the act of mating in the air Demeter *Nature + 2 *Once a week can summon food 5-10 two people. 11-14: five people *Druids gain ability to communicate with plants. *Can not digest meat. *Vulnerable 5 fire *Perception + 5 on quality of food Hermes *Scaling speed. 5-10 + 1. 11-15 + 2. 15-20 +3 *Bonus to thievery and stealth +2 *Perception to sense message deliveries within last few hours and the names of who it was with. *Con - 2. Dex + 2 Hephaestus *Resistance to fire. Scale up. Levels 5-10 resist 5, 10-15 10. levels 15-20 resist 15. 21-30 immunity *Can forge weapons and armors (arcane or mundane) cheaper than normal. *Perception to sense the forging of items and what. *Can perceive the quality of crafted materials